Forever&Always
by MiiMii.G03Z.RaWr
Summary: The Host left off with Wanda and Burns finally meeting. What if Burns starts feeling more than just friendship for Wanda? What will she do? What will Ian do? Where will this leave them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer [: REVIEW PLEASE!**

Summary: The Host left off with Wanda and Burns finally meeting. What if the new band of humans decide to go into the caves and meet everyone else? What if they decide to stay for a while? What if Burns feels more than just friendship for Wanda? What will Wanda do? What will Ian?

Wanderer POV:

Burns smiled and me and I couldn't help to smile back. He was just like me, "gone native". I don't think I've ever felt this understood by anyone other than Ian, Mel or probably my Comforter...but that doesn't apply to this situation.

"So...Wanderer, what brought you to join the humans?" Burns asked, still a smile on his face.

"Oh just call me Wanda...and actually many things..mainly my host though...well old host now" I said looking down, suddenly feeling shy, then throwing a glance and a small smile to Mel who was safely tucked into Jared's side.

I felt Ian tighten his arm around my waist where it had landed after I stepped around him to see Burns more clearly. I looked up at Ian's his face and saw the slight tightening in his eyes at me and Burn's exchange.

I then looked up to see the blue of Burn's eyes with the slightest gray surrounding them. As I gazed into his eyes I realized his eyes held so much depth....so much experience that it stunned me and all I could do was keep staring.

Ian coughed and I realized me and Burn's had just been staring at each other. I giggled an embarrassed laugh, and quickly averted my eyes and I saw Burns' smile widen.

Ian spoke then, his voice strained "So..uh..Wanda..we should um..head back, love"

I smiled at the new nickname he'd given me and sighed silently. I nodded and leaned into him as he started pulling me away. I, then realized I hadn't said bye to the others so I disentangled myself from Ian's arms. I walked over to the other humans and said my goodbyes, hoping to see them soon and things of that sort.

I headed back to where Ian was standing, with a perfect poker face. His eyes still showed distress and anxiety though. I didn't like that one bit. I grabbed his hand, which engulfed mine and stood up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He relaxed at my actions and I smiled. He let go of my hand and I frowned feeling the sting of hurt surge through my body. He put it around me and tucked me into his side so those negative feelings disappeared and were replaced by happiness and bliss.

We started walking back to the caves, raid forgotten. I allowed myself to look back at the other group of humans who were able to survive the invasion. I saw Mel and Jared talking to the leader...Nate? Was it?..I didn't remember.

As I was looking around the crowd, finally my eyes met Burns' once again and I smiled. He smiled back and then waved. I finally broke the gaze and leaned into Ian who suddenly seemed a little tense again. I squeezed his hand in hopes of calming him down again.

I half skipped the whole way to the caves..I had made a new friend, and he was just like me.

Ian's POV:

I, Ian O'Shea was jealous of a soul.

It was difficult to admit it, but when it comes to my Wanda....I was protective of her.

We had gone through so much. We certainly deserved happiness.

I loved her...She was my everything now and the only thing keeping me alive was her. She was my sun, and I was her faithful planet...always circulating around her. Okay, yeah that sounds cheesy, but I found no other way to word it.

I don't know if she knew what she did to me, the hold, she possessed upon me.

I don't think I knew that effect either until I saw her and Burns sharing those looks.

I tried to not let it bother me since I knew she was mine, and I was hers. We had said so, so many times. It still bothered me though.

The way Burns looked at her like she was the single most beautiful thing in the world. Which she was...but its still made me mad that he looked at her that way.

I was the only one allowed to look at her that way.

I made sure to always hold her hand, or at least keep some contact with her, that didn't reassure me in the least, but it was something.

I also noticed the flare of emotion, the tightening in his eyes every time Wanda would hold herself closer, or lean against me. I also noticed the slight faltering in his smile when she kissed my cheek.

I can't deny it....I felt smug and triumphant that she would kiss my cheek, and hold my hand and not his.

I saw the attraction and immediate liking he had for Wanda, and it bothered me since I first saw him step forward.

As I saw Wanda look back, I didn't know what to think..

What if she liked him as well?

I frowned...and all I could do was stare forward and hold Wanda a little closer against me. I just got her back, I didn't want to looser her...not to burns...not to anyone. She was mine and I was hers. That's a promise and I will never break.

**Okay thanks everyone! :D I love you all for reading. **

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with the story please!! **

**thanks!**

**Rawr3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for Reviewing!!:**

**ladaane**

**ForeverUnwritten**

**SwedenBabe**

**uberspazztastic**

**Wavetail**

**You all win brownie points hehe! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, or it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer[:**

Burns' POV:

In all of my 3 planets, I had never met someone like her. It was more like......"finally-opening-my-eyes-to-a-beautiful-woman-who-is-like-me" kind of thing. It's not often, you meet a soul coexisting with humans. They were sworn enemies, but they could coexist....look at Wanda and me for instance.

I loved everything about her...

The way she walked, that intense aura of strength, and determination, followed by every step, but still that essence of being innocent, and sweet.

The way she talked, how she chose the right words to say, and how much feeling she put into them. She truly meant what she said. But then again we souls are bad at lying, but some like me have gotten better at it. It comes with the job. I smiled at my joke.

I finally took my thoughts away from Wanda and looked around again to find Nate talking to who seemed to be their leader. He was tall, tanned, and had a tight grip on the girl next to him. She seemed to be clinging to him too.

I cocked my head to the side thoughtfully. Love was a strange thing. Those two definitely had it though. You could see by the way the man was absentmindedly rubbing the young woman's arm as to keep her calm. She must not trust us yet and he was trying to calm her. I silently snorted. Humans. Always so doubtful.

She showed signs of love too. The way she held herself as tight to him as she could, but also slightly in front of him, as to jump in front of him if any danger were to appear.

I straighten up once Nate and the man shook hands, Jared. Nate walked past me and I instantly put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. I couldn't leave....not now. Not after I just saw her....

Nate looked up to meet my eyes and I knew he saw the determination in them now. He looked questioningly at me.

"Nate, I want to stay" I said in a strong voice. He would understand.

"Burns...we need you..you can't just stay" Nate said looking confused and slightly betrayed.

"No...the girl....Wanderer..I just...I have to stay" I said shaking my head.

Nate sighed but was slightly nodding. He knew I wanted my chance at happiness too. He slowly started to smile and his nod became more pronounced. I started to smile to. It's not like I was going to leave them alone, without any protection though, they were my family.

"Don't worry Nate. We raided enough. You guys have what you need for about 3 months. I shouldn't be gone for that long..." I said with confidence.

"Burns...her and the man seemed to be together...do you really want to do this?" Nate asked seeming worried.

It was my turn to sigh. I did notice that the man she was with did not approve the slightest of out exchange. His eyes were troubled, jaw tight and teeth clenched. I knew he knew I was a threat.

That's all I needed. I really liked her, and I could understand everything she was going through. I had been through that too. I felt connected to her somehow...since the second our hands touched.

I strongly felt I was better made for her than the man was. He doubted himself, and he doubted what she felt for him..that's why he saw me as a threat.....I didn't want to make anyone unhappy...I just wanted a chance too.

"Don't worry Nate...I won't do anything stupid...You know me...I just really think she's the one" I said staring into his eyes.

He nodded and slapped my back.

"Go for it...I'm going with you" Nate said smiling. He talked to the others and they quickly headed back home.

I smiled back and we ran the way Jared and his girlfriend had gone.

I luckily caught up to them just in time.

"Burns....Nate?" Jared asked surprised.

"Hello!" I smiled. "I was wondering if we could stay with your group for a while.." I said trailing off.

"We want to get to know them, you know? Us humans have to stick together" Nate said elaborating for me.

"Oh..of course. I'm sure Jeb would want to meet you too" Jared said

"Jeb?" Nate asked curiously

"Oh yeah...He's kind of the leader of this place" Jared said guiding us forward

"Oh...interesting" I said.

We were guided into this cave...looking...space. I don't think there were really any words to describe the entrance.

I was tall, meaning, I struggled getting into the tiny entrance.

When I finally managed getting in, I found the place was a cave...Inside cave. It was very clever.

"Who the hell is this, Jared" A tall, muscled guy asked Jared pushing a small girl in back of him.

"Easy Kyle, they're guests" Jared said calmly. Although the big man still looked skeptical. I took a look at his face and he resembled the man who had been with Wanderer...Maybe they're related?

The girl behind him gasped as she saw me. I looked at her...Small, black curly hair and nice, gentle eyes with the slight hint of silver around the irises.

I raised my eyebrow at Jared. "Another one?" I asked with a slight chuckle. He chuckled as well.

**Wooot! Another chapter **wipes sweat off forehead**:D jokinggg.**

**Thank so much for reading!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. **

**please review, review, review. **

**You'll get brownie points ;D hahah**

**Rawrrr :3**

********************** Forever&Always Chapter 3 Preview*********************

I wasn't thinking, I grabbed her small head, threaded my fingers into her soft blonde locks and gently connected our lips. Our lips started moving in perfect sync with each other. A sound made us pull away from our perfect little world. I looked at the source, and he was standing at the door, staring at us with his mouth slightly agape. Wanda's eyes widened.....

******************************END*********************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh..My..Goodnes. **

**I understand if you all hate me- I've been so busy and completely forgot about this story...I didn't mean for it to be taking this long to update, I'm truly sorry-**

**One thing I would like to say though is that I'm not sure if I'm up to continuing the store due to the fact that I wont be able to update often so it's up to you guys...Please review or send me a message saying if you want me to continue even though I wont be able to update often...We'll figure something else though (: **

**On with the very well deserved chapter.**

**Wanda's POV:**

Ian wouldn't relax his arm from around my waist even after we were in side the cave on our way to our room. I was still thinking what could make him feel like this...was it Burns?

No...

I was kind of worried now, I really hoped Ian wasn't jealous! Ian was the love of my life, I loved him with absolutely everything that was in me. I allowed myself to look at him, his jaw was set tight and it seemed like he was thinking about something. Whenever he was in deep thought his eyebrows quirked in a really adorable way.

My hand reached up to his cheek were I caressed it. He finally looked down, broken from his train of thought. We reached our room at that second and he let go of me to open the door, the second we lost contact I felt the cold wind hit the side which was connected to him, the warmth he brought.

He allowed me to enter our room first, himself following as well as yanking the door into place. He then laid down on the mattress and visibly relaxed.

I sat next to him and pulled his head on my lap where I ran my hands through his soft black hair. I loved the feeling of his locks through my fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling.

I leaned down and connected my lips to his, it seemed like a long time since we kissed and I longed the feeling of his soft lips against mine. He seemed more than willing to kiss me too, not that I minded...not that I minded at all.

He broke our connection only to sit straight right next to me, we rarely kiss like this, feelings pour our, mostly we just gave each other small pecks due to my blushing. This was pouring everything, the essence of our beings into the kiss trying to convey how strongly we felt for each other.

**Ian POV: **

Wanda surprised me by starting this kiss, I had always been the one to start any sort of contact with her, always began our kisses so her initiative surprised me. I loved it.

Kissing while laying down was getting uncomfortable for her I'd bet so I sat up next to her. I wasn't thinking, I grabbed her small head, threaded my fingers into her soft blonde locks and gently connected our lips again. Our lips started moving in perfect sync with each other. A sound made us pull away from our perfect little world. I looked at the source, and he was standing at the door, staring at us with his mouth slightly agape. Wanda's eyes widened. She quickly blushed and pulled away obviously embarrassed.

Me on the other hand.. my mind was still spinning from the great kiss we just shared. When I came to my senses I realized that Burns' eyes were tight, how can he have feelings for her if he barely met her? Jealousy raised it's ugly head in my brain again.

"Burns...I'm sorry.. hello, what are you doing here?" I head Wanda say, I looked at Burns and saw his body tense at the sound of her voice, I don't think he expected her to actually say something.

"Oh I'm so sorry to interrupt..ahem..I just...Well..we decided to stay, get to know your group and how you live and survive..Jeb said he saw you walk into your room..I just wanted to talk to you, see how you handle being here and everything, but I see you're busy"

Oh god...the guilt trip.

"Oh no! Burns you didn't interrupt anything please sit down. Ian was just going to get some food, weren't you, love?" Wanda said addressing me.

"um.. not really I think I'll stay" I wasn't about to leave them alone, even though I knew that Wanda wasn't thinking about it that way, I sure as hell knew he was. I see the way he looks at her and if he's going to fight for her, take her away from me...then I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Burns POV:

Seeing her kiss him, it brought weird feelings in me. Jealousy, Anger. Feelings I wasn't supposed to have...yet she ignited them in me.

I was falling for her, and as I saw them break away and saw her meet my eyes...I knew I was falling alone.

I wasn't going to let her go just like that though- I was going to fight for her...then I met Ian's eyes and I think there was an agreement there, we were both going to fight for her. The thoughts running through my head were...

May the best man win...


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man, thanks so much for the support guys! I feel so loved :'D hopefully I'll update more often since I'm on break right now so I have a lot of time on my hands. **

**Again, thanks so much for the support & on with the chapter.**

**Wanda's POV:**

Burns stayed! I was so happy, we connected immediately. We both played major roles in the survival of humans. I couldn't help but feel that he was awfully quiet after he saw me and Ian kissing...Maybe Ian was up to something in thinking Burns liked me...I don't think so...at least I hope not. I didn't want to be in this situation.

"Well..since you're staying we might as well give you a tour of the place" I said smiling, trying to make Burns feel as comfortable as possible. I remembered the first time I got the tour...it wasn't pleasant. Not only because Jared wasn't the best company to have at the time but because this place was super scary. Now it's the only place I truly call home.

Burns nodded quietly and a slight smile touched his lips. I looked at Ian and saw his tense.

"Ian, do you want to come with us?" I said softly squeezing the hand I was holding.

"Yeah, If you don't mind I'll tag along" Ian said with a tight voice, staring at Burns.

"Alright! Let's go" I said getting up bringing Ian up with me and heading to the door where Burns was standing. He got the door off and back in place and we starting walking down the hall, first place would be the kitchen.

When we got there we saw everyone was there, even Nathan who fit in right away. We also saw Kyle wave at us from the corner of the room where Sunny was safely tucked into his side. We walked over to them.

"Sunny, how have you been feeling" I asked the young girl.

"I'm great, I'm still trying to find her though...I don't know if she's there anymore" she said sounding sad. I rubbed her arm.

"Don't stress yourself out Sunny. You're doing great" I said smiling at her and then looked at Kyle who was also smiling down at her. Maybe he was falling in love with her...with Sunny. I found it kind of ironic considering he was the one that wanted me out of here the most the first few days at my stay.

"Oh by the way guys, this is Burns" I said motioning to the tall man standing next to me.

Kyle and Sunny both nodded and said "Pleasure to meet you". Burns just replied by saying thanks and smiling.

I spotted Melanie and Jared talking to Nathan and I didn't want to bother them so we continued walking. We passed by Jeb too and tipped his imaginary hat, but there was a look in his eyes that seemed quite strange, I'd ask him about it later. I giggled and did an old fashioned bow. Ian wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his side while kissing the top of my head.

We toured all the caves and it was dinner time by the time we finished. Burns seemed fascinated by this whole scenery and I couldn't blame him. It was truly beautiful when you looked at it.

We got to the kitchen and ate some of the bread and sandwiches from our last trip. There weren't many places to sit so I sat on Ian's lap while he ate too. I also caught Burns giving us looks every time he would chuckle or I would giggle about something that Ian said or something we would do.

"So Burns, tell us about your raids and life at your human community" I said trying to bring him in the conversation after feeling bad for leaving him out. Time with Ian, alone, together like this was just golden so it was hard to pass up.

"Well...there's not much to say. Basically it's the same thing as here...trying to not get noticed and bring attention to ourselves" he said.

Before I could ask another question Kyle suggested we go and play soccer, I was excited. Maybe I would play today. We finished eating and made our way to the soccer room where I saw Mel, Jared and Jamie setting up the lamps.

Kyle threw the ball at Ian who caught it with ease. I moved away from him and he threw it at me, this body was used to playing volleyball so I easily threw it back at him. He threw the ball at Melanie who started playing with Jamie while Ian ran over to me, I giggled and started running around the court, of course Ian was way too fast so he caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder. I was laughing the whole time while trying to get him to put me down, I felt his body vibrate under me from his laughter as well. Finally he put me down and his lips immediately came down on mine. I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me.

"GET A ROOM" and "NASTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" filled our ears as everyone started teasing us. I blushed and pulled away giggling slightly. Ian gave me another peck and pulled me with him to the group where everyone would be picking teams.

"Ian, I'm not good at soccer...I don't want to mess my team up. I think I'll sit this one out" I said slightly worried. I didn't a team to loose because I was super bad at soccer"

"Alright, let's go sit down" He said while leading me away from the group.

"Oh! Noooo mister! Go play some soccer" I told him coming to a halt.

"But..." He told me, I silenced him by pressing my lips to his slightly. This always worked

"Nah-ah..go" I told him. He sighed and kissed me again. He walked back to the group and I found a place to sit near the entrance.

Burns sat next to me. Ian wouldn't like this

"Hey" he said brightly.

"Hey! How have you been liking the place?" I said trying to make conversation.

"It's great! Everyone's so friendly" He answered me. I nodded smiling in agreement.

"You don't play?" I asked him curiously

"Nah, I'll sit this one out" He answered

We started making conversation about random stuff, trips and different adventures. I found myself laughing with him constantly. He was going to be fun to be around while he stays.

**Burns' POV:**

She was such an amazing person.

We sat talking while everyone else played and I kept noticing Ian getting distracted in the game because of Wanda's laugh. I smiled smugly.

I was still kind of jealous because of their display of affection earlier but of course it was all Ian's idea. He was trying to get to me. I wasn't going to let him though. If my host had anything it was determination and charm, I was going to use those characteristics to my advantage and get Wanda to fall in love with me.

**Ian POV:**

I didn't like this...I didn't like this at all.

Can't this guy take a friking hint? Didn't he see the way we kissed? She was mine...Mine! I was getting really irritated with this guy and I didn't know for how long I would be able to keep my control.

I was too wrapped up thinking about punching him in the face that I didn't see the ball come straight at me, hitting me right in the head. I fell backwards and felt kind of dizzy. I head a shriek and Wanda's face appeared in my line of vision, she looked like an angel.

"Ian!" she said, sounding frantic and worried. Typical Wanda.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It happens" I tried getting up but everything seemed to be moving.

"Would you guys stop moving? You're making me dizzy!" I said closing my eyes.

"Oh god, baby don't worry, we'll get you to Doc right away" Wanda said standing up and calling for Kyle and Jared. They both picked me up and started walking to the hospital.

When we got there they set me down on a cot and Doc walked over to me quickly

"At least it's not Wanda today" Doc teased checking my head for any injuries. I looked over at Wanda in time to see that beautiful rose color rise to her cheeks. I chuckled.

I looked at Wanda carefully and saw Burns standing next to her with his arm around her...trying to comfort her I guess. I was livid...how dare he touch her.

Wanda noticed the change in my posture, the tightening of my jaw and my body tense while I sat up.

"." I growled my eyes glaring at the arm that was currently around MY Wanda.

"Ian, love, calm down. What's wrong with you?" Wanda was instantly at my side trying to push me back down on the cot so Doc could finish checking me.

"What's wrong with me? Ask him! He's trying to take your away from me!" I growled staring straight at Burns.

"Of course he's not...Just lay back down and let doc check you. You're over reacting! Come on Ian" Wanda said trying to re-assure me and let it go. I let it go, for her though. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to keep her out of this mess with Burns.

I laid back down, Wanda right next to me holding my hand, and let Doc check for a concussion. Wanda spoke up all of the sudden-

"Ian, I bet you're hungry. I'll go get you some food" She said standing up. Always so thoughtful. I nodded and smiled. Once she left I turned to glare at Burns again.

"You will not touch her...She's mine, I love her and she loves me. I will not let you break us apart, not after everything we've been through" I said through clenched teeth.

" Don't you think it's her choice to make? Maybe she would like some...how do I say this...someone more like _her_" Burns said with smug smile.

"Alright guys back it up! I don't want to have to call Jeb to bring the gun! You both know that Wanda won't agree to any of this." Doc said trying to get us to back up. I didn't realize we were in each others face until now.

"Alright Doc..But I'm serious Burns..Don't touch her or mess with her, or else.." I said seriously, still extremely pissed.

"What? Scared that if I tried to take her away from you I would succeed?" He said snorting slightly.

The nerve of this guy. I don't know what came over me at that second, I reacted and saw my fist come in contact with his jaw.

"Ian!" Wanda screamed dropping the food and running to Burns' side.

I looked down and saw Burns look at me with a smug smile.

At that moment I wanted to punch him again..

"Ian what was all this about?" Wanda said looking at me not looking at all happy..

Oh great. Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am such a horrible person for not updatingg- I KNOWWW!**

**I'm sorry!**

**But here's another chapter :D**

**enjoyyy!**

**Wanda's POV:**

I walked to the kitchen humming random tunes to myself on the way. When I got there I saw Trudy kneading some dough and Jamie on the counter animatedly telling her about how the soccer game was going and how he just came to get some water and snacks for everyone.

"Hi Guys" I said smiling as I walked past them to get some food and water for Ian.

"Hey Wanda! I heard about Ian, how is he?" Trudy said, bless her always so worried about everyone.

"Oh, he's alright, in the hospital right now. Doc was checking him. I just came to get him something to eat" I said while getting a sandwich together and grabbing a water bottle.

Trudy nodded and went back to kneading the dough.

"Well..I'll see you guys later!" I called over my shoulder while walking back into the southern tunnel towards the hospital wing.

Finally as I was going into the room, the first thing I saw was Ian's fist coming in contact with Burn's jaw.

I freaked out and dropped the water bottle and the plate with the sandwich and immediately ran over to Burns' side.

"Ian! What was all this about?" I said looking up at Ian trying my best to make my eyes convey my disapproval.

"Don't worry Wanda, I'm alright. No blood- No foul" Burns said putting his hand on top of mine which was currently placed on his jaw. I deliberately removed my hand from his face and stood up in order to help him stand as well.

"Are you sure you're alright Burns? Your jaw's kind of swollen now!" I said freaking out over the slight inflammation.

"No, some ice should do it. Don't worry, I'm fine" Burns said then tried to smile which must have hurt him because he slightly winced the second his mouth tried to curve into a smile.

Doc came to us that second and gave Burns an instant ice pack which Burns placed on his face. He then went to sit on another cot which was against the wall.

I turned to face Ian with my hands on my hips.

He was looking at me and not looking at all happy either. What was I going to do with him? He was jealous again. Gah.. hadn't we proved to each other that nothing could come between us yet?

Our staring was interrupted by Doc who said

"Ian, you don't have a concussion, but you still shouldn't sleep for a few hours. Understand? Go get some rest"

We both looked at Doc and Ian nodded and said his thanks. I walked over to Doc and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Doc" I smiled. Then I looked over at Burns and said "Burns, I'm sorry for what Ian did, I'll talk to him about it alright? Hope you get better. See you"

I looked at Ian and we walked out of the hospital room, we both knew we would be going to our room to talk things out, words weren't needed.

I was very nervous, Ian was acting strange- punching and glaring at Burns. I didn't like Burns that way, he was a friend, a special friend of course because he could relate to me to a level not many people could. But Ian couldn't understand that he was my life- my partner- my universe-my everything. I dont think I would be able to survive without him. With those thoughts going through my head, it made me miss his touch. I knew I could never be mad at him even if I tried- so I grabbed his hand which held back and then let go only to place his arm around me.

I loved him so much. I just had to really show him so he would get all that jealousy out of his mind and realize he was the only man in my life...the only issue was- how would I show him that he was the only one for me? The air I breathe? My light at the end of the tunnel?

Only one person would be able to tell me what I needed to know- Mel. My sister.

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6!**

**"Melanie Stryder! you want me to do WHAT? Oh No, I am not doing that." I said horrified she would even consider suggesting this.**

**"Oh Wanda lighten up- You're doing it" Mel said with an evil glint in her eye.**

**This isn't going to end well...that was a certainty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER UPDATE! :DDD**

**Hope you guys enjoyy-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host or any of it's characters.**

* * *

I was walking with Ian beside me, his arm still around me and the heat radiating off his skin was intoxicating.

We reached our room and Ian let go to pull the door off and once we were inside he put it back in it's original place.

I made a mental note to go visit Mel later and ask her about my little plan.

I sat down on the bed and prepared to talk this out with Ian, but he surprised me by laying down on the other mattress and closing his eyes without a word.

"Ian..." I said letting it trail off. He would get the hint. We needed to talk about what had been making him change his attitude lately.

"Wanda..." He said back.

"Ian, what's going on? You've been acting so strange since you got here" I said sitting next to him on the mattress.

"I'm fine Wanda" He said back closing his eyes tighter.

"Noo! Ian- you're not, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you" I said desperately, I wanted my old Ian back.

"You want to help me? Get rid of Burns.." He said turning around on the mattress. I felt kind of annoyed now, Ian was being such a big baby!

"Ian, he's a guest! Stop being so immature and try getting along with him." I said trying to reason with him. He had to understand- I felt torn, Burns was my friend and in the small amount of time we've known each other we've grown close due to our similar situations yet I knew if it came down to choosing it would be Ian no doubt. No second thoughts.

" I cant!" He sat up and looked at me with eyes begging for me to understand. I didn't

"Why not?" I said getting exasperated now.

"BECAUSE HE'S TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" He suddenly said loudly.

It left me speechless. Ian really thought that Burns had even the SLIGHTEST chance of taking me away from Ian. I couldn't help it I started giggling which turned into full out laughter. Ian looked at me like I had grown a third head and was just waiting for me to finish laughing.

I finally stopped after a few minutes and threw myself at him making him fall back on the mattress. I was laying on him every part of my body fitting his and I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes that shined like sapphires even in this lack of light.

"Ian...Nothing...and I mean NOTHING can ever take me away from you. I'm yours forever...If you'll take me" I said suddenly getting shy and blushing lightly at my outburst of words before.

"Oh my Wanderer" That was all he said and then his lips met mine. It started off slow and then started escalating. I broke away trying to breath but his lips never left my skin.

"Ian" I said breathless and wound my hands in his hair bringing his lips back to mine.

"I love you" He said, his voice deep and full of emotion.

"I love you too...with my whole soul I love you Ian O'shea" I said against his lips.

We kissed for a while longer and then I moved next to him and we cuddled for a while. I treasured moments like this, moments where I felt like we were the only people in the whole world and the whole conflict between humans and souls didn't exist- we were just Ian and Wanda. Two young people in love..

Ian eventually fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I had tried for a while. I got up and put the blanket over Ian, kissing his forehead and moving some hair out of his face. He stirred and I panicked thinking I woke him up. I didn't though, he just rolled over and snored slightly. I smiled at his cuteness.

I went out of the room trying to make as little noise as I could and made my way into Mel and Jared's room.

I knocked lightly on their door.

"Come in" Mel's voice rang out

"Hey Hey" I smiled as I came into their room.

"Wanda!" Mel smiled as she got off her bed and came to embrace me. "Come in, sit down. What's up?"

"I came to ask you for a favor..." I said trailing off.

"Sure go for it!" Mel said urging me to talk.

"Well...I'm trying to think of a way I can show my love for Ian..." I said suddenly getting nervous. What if Mel thought I was being childish? Nooo! She was my sister. She'd understand. She always does.

"Oohhh!" She squeaked. So unlike Mel.

"What? What am I missing?" I said urging her to tell me.

"I think I have the perfect thing you can do!" She said, smiling

"What is that?" I said, smiling back.

"DATE!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um...what?" I said.

"You'll take him to the plaza, we'll decorate it all nice and...don't worry! It'll be perfect." She said exitedly.

She suddenly ran to her dresser I managed to get like 2 raids ago and rummaged through it's contents. She pulled out some poor excuse for a shirt and some weird type of underwear. I remember her asking for that stuff, I didn't really know what it was for. Pet's body had some idea though.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"You're wearing this...for Ian" She said smiling evilly. "After the date..." She winked.

"Melanie Stryder! you want me to do WHAT? Oh No, I am not doing that." I said horrified she would even consider suggesting this.

"Oh Wanda lighten up- You're doing it" Mel said with an evil glint in her eye.

This isn't going to end well...that was a certainty.

I took the pieces of clothing and studied them. Oh god...I was going to make a fool of myself in these.

I took them and said goodbye to Mel, promising to talk to her soon about all the details of this "Date" I was going to make for Ian.

I basically ran back to our room and hurriedly yanked the door back and then to its original place and hurried to hide what was in my hands. I put it under the neat pile of clothes I kept on another dresser.

"Wanda? What do u have there?" Ian's voice came from behind me making me jump.

I turned around and tried making some excuse..the best I could do was "Oh...nothing just...looking for a shirt to wear to go to sleep..yeah...that's it" I could hear the evident lie in my voice and I knew so could he.

"Come here" He smiled and opened his arms. I hurried into them and snuggled closer to his warmth. Sleep claimed me almost right away.

**Preview of next chapter: **

"**What the hell happened to you?" She asked panicked.**

**I mentally smacked my head. "Um...nothing?"**


End file.
